tencountfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 01
This is the first chapter of the first volume of the Ten Count manga. It introduces Tadaomi as one of the protagonists and establishes his concern with germs as well as Riku as a counselor who wants to help him. Characters Introduced * Tadaomi Shirotani * Riku Kurose * Kuramoto Overview Tadaomi comes across Riku after his boss is involved in an accident. Riku suspects Tadaomi wears gloves due to a bad case of mysophobia. At first angered by the suggestion, after thinking of himself as a child, Tadaomi heads to a clinic. Riku is a counselor there and together at a cafe he asks him to draw up a list of ten things Tadaomi is reluctant to do. Summary Tadaomi Shirotani thinks about the world being dirty. As he speaks with the company president in the car, Riku Kurose is cycling in the area before a collision is seen occurring. At Shinsho General Hospital, the president has a fractured knee cap as Tadomi and Riku wait nearby. Riku observes Tadaomi's gloved hands before recollecting the accident earlier. Riku is thanked by Kuramoto who wishes to return the favour. Riku answers it is not necessary and leaves, Tadaomi is sent after him. Speaking by the elevators, Riku asks if Tadaomi has mysophobia since there is blood seeping through his hands and suggests that Shirotani visits a doctor about it. Angered by such a suggestion, Tadaomi calms himself to apologize before heading home. Arriving at home Tadaomi thinks it was not a lie that he does not need to be cured. Thinking of his father, and the Riku's words, Tadaomi does seek treatment. Riku finds him outside the clinic and states he is a counselor there. Riku invites him to talk about it in a restaurant where Tadaomi is to write a list of ten things he is most reluctant to do, with the easiest as number one. The list of ten things Riku gives Tadaomi to do to help alleviate the mysophobia are: 1) Touch a doorknob 2) Let other people touch my things 3) Buy a book at the book store 4) Hold the straps on a train 5) Eat at a restaurant 6) Shake hands with someone barehanded 7) Carry other people's belongings without sanitation 8) Drink after someone else 9) Let someone else into my room 10) (blank) Riku allows him to leave number ten left blank, for now. Tadaomi would have to carry out these actions as part of exposure therapy to slowly cure his Mysphobia. Tadaomi will hear the reason Riku decided to help him upon completing step ten. Gallery File:Ten Count v1 c1 p1.png File:Ten Count v1 c1 p4.png Ten Count v1 c1 p5.png Ten Count v1 c1 p7.png Ten Count v1 c1 p11.png Ten Count v1 c1 p14.png Ten Count v1 c1 p19.png Ten Count v1 c1 p21.png Ten Count v1 c1 p23.png Ten Count v1 c1 p27.png Ten Count v1 c1 p29.png Ten Count v1 c1 p31.png Ten Count v1 c1 p34.png Ten Count v1 c1 p36.png Ten Count v1 c1 p38.png Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Media